Serenity in Smallville
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: Chaos is after the one who defeated him so the Sailor Scouts decide they are going to hide her in another country for protection, but soon secrets are revealed and things go haywire.
1. Serenity comes to Smallville

A/N: I own nothing but the story idea. Takes place after SM Stars-chaos wants revenge on the moon princess so the outers moved her elsewhere for protection. Beginning second season of Smallville(Whitney gone, but him and Lana not together).  
  
Serenity in Smallville  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Clark Kent was sitting in his family's barn with his telescope looking up at the stars. A large ball of colored light fell across the sky. To any normal person it would have looked like a shooting star, but Clark, between his hawk like eyesight and the telescope, could tell that there were six separate colors, silvery-white, sugar pink, dark purple, blood red, navy blue, and aqua green. It went down somewhere in Smallville, but he wasn't sure where. The strange part about it was a few minutes after it went down another went in the opposite direction. The second looked pretty much the same only it was missing two of the colors, the pink and the silvery-white.  
  
Earlier that evening:  
  
"Serenity hurry up and finish packing." A tall girl with short sandy colored hair was barking out orders. "Hotaru, Michelle hurry up and transform. Pluto will be here any minute."  
  
"Awww come on Uranus. You don't have to yell at us." Hotaru whined as she pulled out her transformation pen. "Saturn Eternal Power"  
  
"Yes love, do relax." Michelle was walking up and putting a comforting hand on Sailor Uranus' shoulder. "Neptune Eternal Power"  
  
"Sorry." Uranus sighed. "I just want to make sure the princess will be safe."  
  
"Thank you." Spoke a silver haired girl dressed as a princess who was nearly in tears. A while after the battle was over Chaos struck back for revenge. He killed Serenity's family in Japan and for fear that he will attempt to kill her as well the Outers agreed that she must go into hiding. "May I ask where I'll be going?"  
  
"All I can tell you is that it's a place called Smallville and I've got a friend there that owes me a favor." Uranus just finished her sentence before Sailor Pluto walked out of the time portal that had just opened up a second ago. There was another figure that was walking behind her.  
  
"Sailor Mini Moon?!??!" Serenity, Uranus, and Neptune cried in unison.  
  
"Rini!" Saturn squealed when she saw her friend.  
  
"Hotaru!" Mini Moon ran over and hugged her friend like there was going to be no tomorrow.  
  
"But how?" Serenity whispered just loud enough to be heard. She and Darien had broken up after Amara had mentioned to him about putting her into hiding. Darien didn't want to put her in any danger by trying to keep in touch.  
  
"I can't say. Crystal Tokyo was in shatters and there was no where else for her to go so I figured the best place would be with her mother." Pluto had a smirk on her face that told everyone she knew exactly how it was possible for Rini to be standing right there, but she wasn't going to tell no matter how any of them asked. It also didn't quite sink into Serenity's brain what she meant by 'with her mother.' "We should be leaving soon."  
  
"Princess are you ready?" Uranus was gathering some of Serenity's bags.  
  
"About as ready as I'll ever be I suppose." She replied sadly. "What about the Inners?"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll call them first thing in the morning and let them know what happened." Neptune spoke softly. She, Uranus, Saturn, and Serenity all remember too well how earlier that night Serenity came over to their mansion because she couldn't sleep only to go home to find her family slaughtered. She had called them in panic and they now stood in her bedroom as they prepared to teleport.  
  
"Alright. Moon Eternal Power" The others looked on as the silver haired princess became the blond haired heroine that was the leader of the sailor scouts. The six of them stood in a circle and joined hands around Serenity's luggage.  
  
"Sailor Teleport" Within seconds they stood in a completely furnished house. After a few moments of walking around Sailor Uranus found a note on an end table near the door.  
  
Miss Amara Tenoh,  
I hope this suits your liking. It's yours for as long as you  
like. The fridge and cabinets are stocked with food. I will have a  
messenger whom I can trust deliver more on a weekly basis along with  
anything else that you desire. You already have my number so just  
call me if you need anything else. Consider the favor now paid in  
full.  
Lex Luther  
  
Uranus had met Luther while she and Neptune were exploring in America. She had given him some betting tips at a racetrack and all of her tips had paid off very well. Lex was giving her a house for Serenity to stay in to pay her back for giving him the information. Eternal Sailor Moon walked around in the house. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom that was a good size upstairs. There was a living room and a small kitchen with enough space for a dining area plus another bathroom in the downstairs. They all saw the door to the cellar, but none had ventured down there as of yet. Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn had moved all of her luggage into the bedroom, along with a few more that she didn't remember packing. Sailor Mini Moon was looking around at the house with glee.  
  
"I like this place." She said as she powered down leaving a skinny little girl with pink hair standing in her place. Sailor Moon glared at Pluto. If looks could kill Pluto would have died about a thousand times by the look on Eternal Sailor Moon's face.  
  
"We feel that it would be best if Rini stays here with you." Pluto still had the same smirk on her face that she did before they left Tokyo. "Now you are enrolled in the local high school under the name Serena Moon, as Rini is enrolled in the elementary school under Serenity Moon. If anyone asks then keep up with the façade that you are both sisters. All of your things should be in the bedroom."  
  
"You still have the communicators so call us if you run into any problems and we'll teleport here in an instant. Understood?" Uranus always had to get her two cents in the conversation.  
  
"I understand." Sailor Moon sighed as she powered back down to her princess form while Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune teleported back to their mansion in Tokyo.


	2. New Student and New Monster

A/N: First I forgot to mention the fact that I'm using a blending of both manga and anime Sailor Moon, I am using NA names and attacks, but Uranus and Neptune are a couple and all sailors have become eternal sailors. Second another important point to mention that wasn't in the story was that (and I am following the anime storyline here with chibi chibi and such) Serena wasn't supposed to transform into Sailor Cosmos during the battle with Chaos, but something went wrong and she's starting the change.  
  
Now to answer a few questions:  
  
Ages: Serena(Inners), Clark and friends are all around 17-18ish, while Rini is 9-10ish  
  
As for who Serena's paired with I'm not even sure yet so ya'll will just have to wait and see, though there will be some hints at the two people I have in mind for her in this chapter and chapter 3  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Next Morning  
  
The steps creaked as Clark walked down them with his backpack over his shoulder on his way to school. He was going to head out the door when he heard his mother's voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Clark? Was that you?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'm off to school." He had his hand on the doorknob when she answered.  
  
"You really should come over here and have some breakfast before you go." He sighed and walked into the kitchen. It's not like he was going to be late or anything, but he still felt like he should be there early today for some reason. "Is that all you're having" She asked when he picked up a piece of toast and turned back towards the door.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Clark spoke while cramming the toast in his mouth and flying out the door. He was walking down the hall of the school heading towards the office for the school paper where he'd probably find Chloe one of his two best friends. He stopped by his locker first and was carrying a stack of books under one arm as he walked. That is he was before someone walked straight into him and all of his books and papers were scattered across the hall. He was partially to blame since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going either.  
  
"Sorry" He mumbled as he looked down to see who it was and heard a high pitched sorry in return. He nearly fell to the floor when he saw the vision of beauty that was in front of him. She looked about the same age as him and was wearing a jeans outfit so he figured she was more than likely a new student. Her hair was mostly blond with streaks of silver, not gray, but silver running through it. She had it pulled back in one long braid that went probably at least to her butt. Clark couldn't tell since she was crunched down picking up books and sorting her papers from his.  
  
"I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was going." He said snapping out of his trance. He bent down and began helping her gather books and finish sorting the papers.  
  
"I should have been watching where I was going too." She lifted her face as she spoke half laughing. Her voice was so clear and almost musical. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. She managed a smile for appearance sake even though she really didn't feel like it. She nearly gasped when she got a good lock at him. 'He looks like Darien!' She thought before she regained control of herself. Clark melted at the sight of her face. She had silvery blue eyes and such an overall beauty about her that not even Lana could hold a candle to. Though most of her hair was pulled back she still had a few wisps that framed her face. She looked like she should have sprouted wings and flown to heaven as an angel. "I was trying to figure out my class schedule. I just transferred here. My name is Serena Moon."  
  
"Clark Kent" He spoke absent mindedly as he reached out automatically and grabbed the hand she had offered for a handshake. She pulled her hand back and stood up as they both heard the buzzer go signaling that class was starting.  
  
"Just great. My first day and already I'm late for class" She glared into space still only half believing that she was already late. Could she never be on time for once in her life? She grabbed her papers forgetting that there was someone with her and took off in a blazing speed down the hall in the direction that she had been walking before not realizing that she should have been walking in the opposite direction. A baffled Clark was still crouched by his books watching Serena race down the hall. He noticed as she walked down the hall that her braid went down a little below her knees. He felt like he could no longer think. All he could do was sit there and replay the scene with a girl who's beauty could rival that of a goddess. Before he knew it first period was over and the rest of the students were out in the hall on their way to their next class. Chloe came over and tried to get his attention.  
  
"Earth to Clark Kent. Is anyone there?" Said the small girl, with short blond hair, that had walked over and crouched down beside him.  
  
"Serena..." He trailed off still dazed. "Huh? What?" Clark looked up at her in surprise as he came back to reality.  
  
"What is wrong with you today? You completely missed first period and now I find you in the middle of the hall staring of into space like you've just seen a god or something." She started ranting like usual while Clark got up now realizing what had happened.  
  
"I'm not so sure I didn't." He said with a half smirk as he picked up his books and headed to class.  
  
"Clark? What are you talking about? Who's Serena and why weren't you at class? Hey wait for me." Chloe was right on his heals asking him question after question and not getting any answers. After he walked in the door and sat down in his seat Chloe sat down in her seat which happens to be right in front of his. A black boy came over and sat down to his right.  
  
"Hey Pete." Clark said when he sat down.  
  
"Hey man, where've you been? You weren't in first period."  
  
"I found him in the hall spacing off in la-la land and he won't tell me why." Chloe chimed in as they both looked to Clark for answers. He just sat there and laughed for a few minutes.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pete was thoroughly confused now.  
  
"Have either of you heard anything about the new transfer student that was starting classes today?" He was grinning ear to ear looking like the cat that ate the bird as the teacher called the class to order to take roll. The door opened and in walked Serena. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Clark was surprised and yet glad to see that he had a class with her. Serena walked over to the teacher and handed him a small slip of paper.  
  
"Class we have a new student. I'd like you to welcome..." The teacher trailed off as he read the name on the paper. "Serena Moon. She's a transfer student from..." He paused again to read the paper. "Tokyo, Japan. Well just try and make her feel welcome ok? You can go have a seat next to Clark for now." He pointed at the empty desk on Clark's left. She took the seat the teacher had shown her and recognized the boy who she was now sitting next to.  
  
"Hello again." She giggled and flashed a huge grin at Clark while everyone, especially the other boys, watched every move she made.  
  
"Hi. Glad to see you've figured out your class schedule." Clark was able to think a bit better this time, though he probably wouldn't be able to function for the rest of class.  
  
"Yeah, well sort of. I found this class, but I completely missed my first one." She giggled at herself because she felt like a complete goof. There was a loud crash as a big slimy looking monster came through the window. Broken glass went everywhere. Screams filled the classroom as Clark sprung into action. "Youma" She whispered without anyone noticing.  
  
"Everyone get out!" Clark yelled as he began pushing people towards the door. During the chaos Serena slipped off and jumped out the broken window.  
  
"I need scout power now." She hissed into her communicator as she turned back to the window. "Moon Eternal Power" A few minutes later Eternal Sailor Moon stood there along with Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. She quickly filled them in on what happened as they flew through the window once again. When they got in there they saw a tall boy with dark hair and green eyes trying to fight with the monster. Sailor Moon recognized him right away. It was Clark.  
  
"Stop right there." Sailor Moon said as she and the rest of the sailors showed themselves.  
  
"Get out of here I can handle it." Clark said ruining Sailor Moon's opening speech as he dodged a chair that the monster had thrown at him.  
  
"You get out of here. You don't even know what you're dealing with." Uranus hissed at him as she pulled her space sword out of what seemed like thin air. "Space Sword Blaster" The monster screamed in pain as the attack hit him square in the back. "Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right." Eternal Sailor Moon nodded as she prepared to attack. "Moon Silver Crystal Therapy Kiss" After what looked like a laser show the monster had disappeared.  
  
"Please let me help next time." Clark spoke as the scouts turned to leave.  
  
"Next time stay away from the battle." Uranus was glaring at Clark the way she had at Sailor Moon and the rest of the Inners when they were facing the Death Busters. "We don't want to get blamed for innocents getting hurt."  
  
"I promise I won't be hurt." Clark's eyes shown fierce like he his pride had been wounded when she implied that he could be hurt.  
  
"Sorry little boy." Neptune spoke this time. "These monsters are out of your league and so are we." With having said that the five of them jumped back out through the window. Clark headed to the door to let the teacher and his fellow students know that the classroom was safe again. What he didn't notice was that Eternal Sailor Moon had re-entered the classroom and ducked into a dark corner of the room. In a second Serena stood in her place as the students entered wondering where she had gone to. Clark ran over to her when he spotted her.  
  
"Where were you? You weren't with the other students." He spat out with his face full of worry, not only because he didn't want her to get hurt, but he also didn't want her to know his secret.  
  
"I was....." She paused trying to think up an excuse. "I was over hiding in the corner the entire time." Serena giggled shyly. If she had been talking to any one of the other Sailors they'd have know instantly that she was lying, but luckily it seemed like Clark bought it for now. "It was very brave of you to try and fight that monster. We're lucky the Sailor Scouts came along when they did."  
  
"But you didn't see me do anything unusual though did you?" Clark pressed the matter trying to find out if she saw something.  
  
"Huh?" Serena's face went blank trying to figure out what he was talking about. "The only unusual thing I saw was the monster." Then added to herself 'but they aren't so unusual in my life.' Clark could tell from the look on her face that she hadn't seen him use his powers after all.  
  
"Come on people lets settle down and get back to our studies." The teacher was trying to regain the attention of the class. When he realized that everyone was too busy talking about the monster that had just trashed the classroom he whispered to himself "Oh I give up, we'll catch up on the class tomorrow." 


	3. No Video Arcade? To the Talon!

A/N: Ok so I want suggestions. Read this chapter and tell me if you think a Sere/Clark, or a Sere/Lex coupling would be better. I can't promise it will turn out that way, but I'd like to know what people think about it. R/R, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that afternoon Clark was glad to find out that he and Serena had pretty much the same schedule. The only difference was that she was on her own for a study hall seventh period while he and Pete were in wood shop with Chloe off in a journalism course, not like she needed it through. After school Chloe headed off to work on the school paper while Pete dashed off for football practice. He had finally made the team this year. This left Clark and Serena walking off on their own.  
  
"So where's the video arcade?" Serena asked. She had a ton of homework already on her first day and wanted to stop in to play a few rounds.  
  
"There aren't any video arcades in Smallville. The closest one is in Metropolis." Clark informed her.  
  
"What?!?! No video arcades? What the heck do you people do for fun around here then?" She couldn't believe it. Of all places that the Outers could have hidden her from Chaos why did it have to be a place with no video arcade?  
  
"Well a couple of friends of mine own a coffee shop that we usually go to when we want to hang out." He was smiling. Clark specifically mentioned that he knew the owners to try and impress Serena, but he it also reminded him of Lana. He hardly saw Lana much today, or rather hardly noticed her cause he was too busy thinking about Serena. Though he hadn't quite forgotten about Lana, at least not completely.  
  
"Ok that sounds good I guess." Serena said as they started heading towards The Talon. Clark dragged her into the back of the coffee shop to where Lana was just starting her shift.  
  
"Lana!" He called out to her and she spun around.  
  
"Clark. Hi. What's up? I barely saw you today." She said giving him a friendly hug.  
  
"Lana I'd like you to meet the new transfer student at school, Serena. Serena this is Lana. She's a good friend of mine and one of the owners of this shop." Clark introduced the girls and fought back his laughter when Serena's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
  
'Oh Raye would have a field day with this. She looks like she's my age and she already has a business of her own. I'll have to make sure Raye doesn't find out about her.' Serena scowled as while she thought. "Nice to meet you." Serena spoke trying to look more sincere than jealous.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Tell you what. Any friend of Clark is a friend of mine so today have whatever you like, on the house." Lana smiled as she shook the girl's hand. Serena still couldn't get used to that. She kept going to bow and every time people looked at her like she was from another planet. "So what would you like?" Serena stared at the menu looking it over and over.  
  
'Coffee, mocha latte, cappachino......don't they serve anything normal here?' Serena thought while she flipped through the paper in her hand over and over again. "I think I'll just have some cocoa." She said at last.  
  
"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Clark said after Serena handed the menu over to him who in turn handed it back to Lana.  
  
"Alright. I'll go get those drinks for you. Go find a table and I'll bring them out to you in a minute." Lana smiled as she turned, Serena could see a hint of sadness in her amber colored eyes as she turned. Serena watched as the black hair of the girl no longer became visable as she made her way back to where the drinks were.. Clark motioned for her to pick a table and she chose the first open one she saw down in the middle of the tables in the main area.  
  
"Why is she so sad?" Serena asked absently. "Oh I'm sorry that's pretty nosey of me. I probably shouldn't have asked." She hadn't even waited for a response before regretting asking the question.  
  
"She just found out that her exboyfriend was killed in battle a few weeks ago." Clark said blankly, but what Clark didn't know was that the sadness in Lana's eye wasn't just for Whitney. She was used to Clark drooling over her and watching him drool over Serena was almost like losing Clark as well.  
  
"Oh wow I'm so sorry. I know it's not easy to lose someone you're close to." Serena closed here eyes while she spoke and tilted her head down trying to fight back her own tears. She wanted nothing more than to break down, cry over losing her family and having to leave her friends. Serena had just regained control when Lana walked up with the drinks.  
  
"Here you go, two cocoas. Clark you have a phone call. It's Chloe and she said she needed to speak with you now, that it was important." Lana wouldn't say anymore about it. "Go ahead and use the phone in my office." Clark nodded and left after asking if it could wait, but Lana insisted that he take the call. "I hope everything's ok. Chloe sounded a bit upset. Anyway so Serena was it? How was your first day of classes? Do you like Smallville so far?"  
  
"Um well the classes seem fine, a little more homework that I'd have liked. Smallville seems like a nice place. I spent my whole life in Tokyo so this place seems a bit smaller than what I'm used to." Serena was trying to be truthful, but not offending at the same time. She felt like she was digging herself into a deep hole when a bald man walked up. As he got closer Serena could see that he was around the same age as Amara and Michelle.  
  
"Hello Lana. I'm looking for Clark. You haven't seen him around have you?" He asked completely ablivious of Serena which was good since she was staring up at him in awe. This man had the same regal air about him that Darien usually had. He was so powerful and magnetic.  
  
"Yes actually I have. He's on the phone at the moment, but you're welcome to wait for him." Lana paused just long enough for Lex to keep control of the situation.  
  
"So how's the business lately? I haven't been around in a while?"  
  
"It's been good." Lana looked like she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Uh excuse me?" Serena planned to ask where the lady's room was. She hadn't had such good control of her tears afterall and they were threatning to start. Serena was thinking about maybe calling Raye. Just hearing the other girl's voice again would be wonderful.  
  
"And who might this angel of beauty be?" Lex finally noticed Serena sitting at the table next where Lana was standing. He took the girl's hand and laid a soft kiss on the back of it.  
  
"Serena I'd like you to meet Lex, my business partner." Lana had no sooner spoken when Lex introduced himself as if she hadn't even spoken.  
  
"Lex Luther and It's truly an honor to meet such a beauty." He laid another soft kiss on the back of her hand before letting it go.  
  
"Serena Tsu....uh" She froze with fright completely forgetting about the tears that were about to fall. "I mean Moon. Serena Moon." 


	4. A Phone Call: Chloe's Suspicions

A/N: Ok I appoligize that there hasn't been a whole lot of action in the past chapter or two, and there is going to be mainly dialouge in this chapter and the next, but I wanted to show the suspicions around Serena's sudden appearance in Smallville.  
  
To answer a quick question yes Rini does know that Serena is her mother  
  
Also the I still want to know people's opinions on the pairing. Here are the options so far:  
  
Serena and Clark-3  
  
Serena and Lex- 0  
  
Serena and Clark/Lex triangle (to a lesser degree is is going to happen reguardless, but let me know if you think it should me more intense)-1  
  
Lex as a member of the past on the moon- 1  
  
Please review and let me know! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In Lana's office, on the phone:  
  
"Hello?" Clark said as he picked up the phone that was sitting off the hook on the middle of the desk.  
  
"Clark? It's Chloe." He heard the clatter of typing going on in the background as she spoke.  
  
"What's up? Lana said it sounded important."  
  
"Well I think it sort of is." She paused before going on. "It's about Serena."  
  
"What?" Clark yelled out in shock.  
  
"I just think that something is not right with her."  
  
"Chloe are you out of your mind?" Clark was almost laughing. In his mind thinking someone that who seemed so sweet and honest could be anything but was completely insane.  
  
"Look Clark, I know you like this girl, but you have to face the facts about her. It just doesn't add up."  
  
"What do you mean. I don't like her." Clark's voice was quivering telling Chloe that he was lying, but she already knew that.  
  
"Oh give it up. I saw the way you've been looking at her all day. It's unmistakable to anyone genius." Chloe heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone when she finished speaking.  
  
"But still, what's you problem with her?" Clark sounded more like himself now that he was no longer protesting to his affections for Serena.  
  
"Well for starters she's from Tokyo and Serena Moon isn't exactly a Japanese name."  
  
"She could have lived somewhere else and moved to Japan for a while." Clark was protesting. He still didn't want to believe that there might be something strange about Serena.  
  
"Two: she doesn't speak broken English like most of the exchange students do but instead speaks perfect English and she has no detectable accent. Even if she just lived there for a few years she should have a slightly accent. Instead she sounds like she lived in Smallville all of her life."  
  
"Ok I don't have any theories on that one." Clark spoke reluctantly.  
  
"Another thing, isn't it strange that she just transferred now? I mean it's nearly Halloween. Most exchange students come over and begin the year with us." The silence on the other end gave Chloe a small feeling of triumph. "It gets stranger from there."  
  
"Like how stranger?" Clark spoke with the sound of defeat in his voice.  
  
"There is no record of anyone in the past century with the name Serena Moon. The only matches I have for recently are school registration for a Serena Moon and a Serenity Moon." Chloe almost hated to go on. She wanted to know what was up with this girl, but she could tell this was hurting Clark.  
  
"What?" His voice was getting quieter.  
  
"I haven't even been able to find any families with the last name Moon. I found a match on Serena Moon in folklore." She paused a moment to let Clark grasp the information.  
  
"Folklore?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I keep seeing the name and variations of the name for different cultures, only in the same folktale. It's about an ancient civilization that lived on the moon. There was this princess of the moon that was supposed to die and rise again to be the savior of the world."  
  
"You think she might have taken the name from the folktale?" Clark asked blankly.  
  
"I honestly don't know. If she is on the run that name almost sounds too obvious." Chloe said almost absent-mindedly. She really didn't mean to say that, but it just sort of slipped out.  
  
"On the run? From who?" Clark demanded to know.  
  
"Well I looked at the online news from Tokyo for the past week just to see if anything unusual happened that made her leave in the middle of the year and I found something. A family was murdered last night in the early evening." Chloe paused. She had no idea how to explain to Clark what she thought about this.  
  
"And let me guess you think she killed them?" Clark said as he left out a small chuckle in disbelief. He had only known Serena for one day, but there was no way that girl could hurt a fly.  
  
"Well I'm just saying is that it's possible. I checked flights from Tokyo and with a few layovers she would have had time to kill them last night then hop on a plane to come here." Chloe had that arguementitive tone in her voice. She didn't like it that Clark was just dismissing her opinion without hearing it.  
  
"It might be possible but is it something that would actually happen?" Clark still didn't believe Chloe.  
  
"Clark I'm telling you there is some sort of connection between this girl and the family. The name of the family that was murdered was Tsukino, which in Japanese means "of the moon". Don't you think it's a little strange that the day after this family that is "of the moon" a girl calling herself by the name of moon shows up here in Smallville, the world capitol of freaky?"  
  
"Chloe don't you think that you're over reacting? Just because freaky things happen here you think that this couldn't possibly be a coincidence, or is it just that something normal actually happens here you think there must be something freaky behind it?" He didn't believe her anymore. Her whole theory was stupid and unrealistic. "I'll see you later Chloe." Clark had every intention of hanging up the phone.  
  
"What about the Sailor Scouts?" Chloe shouted into the phone in a desperate attempt to keep Clark from hanging up. It worked. He put the phone back up by his ear.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"The Sailor Scouts are a group of super heroines that have been fighting monsters in Tokyo for the past two or three years. Isn't it strange that they show up here in Smallville the exact same day that Serena does?"  
  
"Chloe..." Clark began, but was cut off by Chloe.  
  
"Clark think about it. If she did kill that family the Sailor Scouts could be after her to punish her or something." Clark had heard enough  
  
"Goodbye Chloe. I'll talk to you later." With that Clark hung up the phone 


	5. Serena a Mother?

A/N: The voting is still going to be open for another chapter or two so please let me know what you think. Here is the current standing:  
  
Serena and Clark-5  
  
Serena and Lex- 0  
  
Serena and Clark/Lex triangle (to a lesser degree is is going to happen reguardless, but let me know if you think it should me more intense)-1  
  
Lex as a member of the past on the moon- 1  
  
Please review and let me know! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Clark walked back to the table where he and Serena had been sitting just in time to hear a conversation he really would have rather not heard.  
  
"You must let me take you out for dinner in Metropolis. I have connections in all the best restaurants and I'm not taking no for an answer." Lex was asking Serena out to dinner, for a date. Clark has a flash of anger, but then in a second gave way to despair. Why would Serena fall for him, a poor farm boy, when she had someone like Lex practically worshiping her every move.  
  
"Well if you won't take no for an answer then how can I object?" Serena replied giggling.  
  
"Great I'll pick you up tommorrow evening at seven." Lex looked up and noticed Clark hiding in the shadows as he walked back towards the table. "Clark there you are. I need to talk to you about a favor." He led Clark back towards the back of the coffee shop so they could talk in private.  
  
"What can I do for you Lex?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice that Lex failed to notice.  
  
"Well I have someone on the run living in a house I own here in Smallville. It's to return a favor from someone who knows their way around a race track. Anyway I was wondering if you'd be willing to act as a personal assistant for them, you know, run errands. I'd do it myself, but that would draw too much attention to the situation." Lex explained while Clark looked unsure.  
  
"Then why don't they just run the errands themselves?" Clark asked not seeing why he was needed.  
  
"Look Clark, I owe this person a great deal of the fortune I've made on my own, the one that didn't come with my father's name attatched to it. I got that fortune betting at the race track where I received some tips about the cars and drivers that benifited me greatly in the end putting me in that person's debt. I always make sure my debts are paid off, especially when I want to remain on that person's good side. If they want someone to run errands for them, then that's what they get. Clark please, you're the only one I'd trust with something like this."  
  
"Ok I'll do it." Clark sighed as he gave in.  
  
"Great here's the address, if you don't mind I'd like you to go over and introduce yourself later this evening. Just tell whoever answers the door that you're there as a favor to Miss Amara Tenoh." Lex slipped a piece of paper with the address on it into Clarks hand.  
  
"Ok." Clark shoved the address in his pocket and the two headed back to Serena who was sitting by herself at the moment. Lana had been coming over inbetween taking orders and bringing them out. Lex walked directly over to Serena, taking her hand.  
  
"Til tomorrow night." Lex kissed the girl's hand just before he left and Serena blushed. The guesture reminded her of how sweet Darien could be.  
  
"Well I need to get going as well. I've got chores to do around the farm." Clark couldn't help but feel defeated. He saw the way Serena blushed when Lex kissed her hand. Serena jumped when Clark spoke. She had been thinking about Darien and forgot that Clark was still there.  
  
"Farm?" Serena looked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah my parents own the farm and we live on it. I've been doing chores around the farm pretty much since my parents adopted me." Clark explained for her.  
  
"You live on a farm?" Serena looked excited with her eyes wide. "Oh that is so cool. I've never seen a farm before in my life!"  
  
"Would you like to come over for a bit? I'll have to ask my mom if you can stay for dinner, but you could come check it out." Clark decided he'd at least try and be a good friend.  
  
At the Kent Family Farm  
  
"Come on right this way." Clark said as he led Serena into the house and straight through to the kitchen. "Mom I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine from school. This is Serena Moon. She just transferred here from Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Martha Kent" The woman held out a hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Serena replied as she shook Martha's hand.  
  
"Mom is it alright if Serena stays for dinner?"  
  
"Well I supose so as long as your chores and homework all get done. Sure why not." Martha replied smiling. She walked over past Clark whispering something about being careful.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Serena helped Clark with his chores til dinner was ready and then Clark helped Serena with the homework before walking her home.  
  
"Oh that was so cool!" Serena exclaimed. She enjoyed being on the farm. She looked up at the full moon as they walked towards her house. "Wow the moon is really pretty tonight." Tears started gathering in her eyes, but she blinked them away.  
  
"Yeah it is. I hope you enjoyed yourself today. I know my parents seemed to enjoy meeting you. I don't often have friends over for dinner." Clark looked up at the moon and then at Serena. It almost looked like there was a faint cresent moon on her forehead, but then it disappeared.  
  
"Yes I did it was wonderful and your parents are really nice." Serena opened the door as she spoke. On the other side was a small girl with pink hair.  
  
"It's about time you got home, Meatball Head." The little girl spoke as Serena looked like she was ready to strangle her. Serena realized Clark was still there and stopped before she did anything that she might regret later.  
  
"Clark I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Serenity. Clark is a friend from school." The last sentence she said to the pink haired girl almost in a growl.  
  
"I prefer being called Rini, but it's nice to meet you." She bowed to Clark who looked at her surprised before she realized what she did. "Sorry, I'm not sure what the customs are here yet, but my mother always taught me to bow out of respect."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Rini." Clark could tell the small girl was really annoyed and didn't push things any. "I have an errand to run quick for Lex so I can't stay." Clark and Serena said their goodbyes before he left. He took out the address that Lex had given him. He knew it was somewhere in the area. Clark looked at the address marked on the house next to the one Serena lived in only to realize that the address he had was Serena's. He headed back towards the house he had just come from when he heard shouting. Listening closer he realized it was Serena and Rini fighting.  
  
Inside the house  
  
The two girls stood in the entrance way of the house screaming at each other, or rather Rini was screaming at Serena.  
  
"Serena you goofball, you said you'd pick me up from school and cook me dinner. I was wondering the streets for hours before someone called the sheriff and he gave me a ride here. Then when I got back here you were nowhere to be found and when you do come home I see that you've been chasing some new boy around all afternoon."  
  
"I never asked for you to come here and bug me you ungrateful little spore!" Serena shot back.  
  
"I HATE YOU SERENA! I HATE YOU!" Rini screamed at the top of her lungs. "AND I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAD TO TURN OUT TO BE MY MOTHER!" Rini turned and ran out of the house past a very confused Clark.  
  
"Rini! Rini wait!" Serena yelled as she ran out through the doorway stopping when she saw Clark. "Rini wait." She whispered as she fell to her knees. Tears started flowing uncontrollablyas she cried for the first time since she found her family dead the night before. 


	6. Serena's Decisions Clark's Suspicions

A/N: My appoligies to those that want to see some Chloe bashing.....alas I am making you wait. But in the long run isn't it more fun to let her think that she's won by getting Clark suspicious only to find out later that she's completely and totally wrong! Though as much as I like Clark he can be a bit slow to acknowledge some pretty obvious things.  
  
Ok please review people! I'm starting to get writers block on this story and I need suggestions so I can continue it!  
  
Also the I still want to know people's opinions on the pairing. Here are the options so far:  
  
Serena and Clark- 6  
  
Serena and Lex- 0  
  
Serena and Clark/Lex triangle (to a lesser degree is is going to happen reguardless, but let me know if you think it should me more intense)-1  
  
Lex as a member of the past on the moon- 1  
  
Please review and let me know! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Rini! Rini wait!" Serena yelled as she ran out through the doorway stopping when she saw Clark. "Rini wait." She whispered as she fell to her knees. Tears started flowing uncontrollablyas she cried for the first time since she found her family dead the night before.  
  
"Serena." Clark gasped as he moved towards her. He knelt down and took her in his arms, pulling her closer until she was crying on his shoulder. Serena let the flood gates open and she cried over the loss of her family. She cried over the fact that she had to be so far away from her dearest friends and protectors, the Sailor Scouts. At this very moment she would have given anything to be able to have Raye yelling at her again. Thoughout the day whenever someone wasn't talking to her she'd look at her communicator on her wrist and think about slipping off to call her friends, but she knew she shouldn't. It was too risky that Chaos could hear something, unless it was an attack that she, Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't handle by herself, then and only then could she call for help. After about twenty minutes of tears that showed neither signs of stopping nor slowing Clark ever so gently picked Serena up and took her inside the house. He walked in the entrance way and into the living room placing her on the sofa. While she was crying Clark couldn't stop thinking about the little pink haired girl. Had she really called Serena her mother? How was that possible when she was barely eighteen and the girl had to have been atleast nine or ten? He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed that Serena had stopped crying.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Serena asked as she dried the last tears from her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh uh...." Clark physically jumped out of his trance of thoughts. "I am actually here on an errand for Lex, something about a favor for a Miss Amara Ten'oh."  
  
"Oh ok Amara said that there'd be a trusted messenger stopping by at some point." Serena pulled her braid around her and started taking it out.  
  
'So she is on the run from someone or something.' Clark thought as he watched her playing with her hair. "So, uh, if you don't mind my asking but I was curious what Rini meant when she was screaming about you being her mother." Serena's eyes got real wide in shock half forgetting that he had been right outside when that argument had erupted. She also had no idea how to answer that question and was secretly wishing that Trista would appear to explain it for her.  
  
"Uh, well..." Serena began, but the no words would come without giving away her secret. Clark had been so easy to talk to earlier in the day that she just wanted to blurt out that Rini was from the future, but she couldn't put Clark danger from Chaos for knowing her secret, no matter how sweet or how easy to talk to he was or even the fact that he looked so much like Darien. Remembering how much pain she had recently caused to those around her she looked Clark right in the eye before her voice became almost cold. "I think you should go."  
  
"Ok, alright then I'll go." Clark said his good byes and left thinking about Serena's situation all the way home as well as a good deal of the evening while lying awake in bed. Serena on the other hand waited for Rini to get back. Rini still wasn't talking to her, but just knowing she was safe and home was enough for Serena before she went to bed.  
  
The next morning Serena sat in her bedroom before her vanity trying to figure out how to do her hair. Her eyes were no longer puffy and red fromt eh crying session from the night before, but the sadness still hung in her eyes. She had barely even been in Smallville a little more than a day and she was already sick of pretending to be someone else. Serena hated not having anyone on speaking terms that she could share her secret with. She couldn't take it anymore. With a flare of determination to beat Chaos once and for all she put her hair up in her odangos before hurrying to finish getting ready for school.  
  
'Chaos come find me. I dare you! When you do you'll be the one hurting this time.' Serena thought as she looked at her hairstyle one last time in the mirror. She wanted to be recognized by Chaos so she could just go home already. Rini wasn't up by the time Serena left for school.  
  
"Rini I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Serena whispered as she stood in the doorway of Rini's room before quietly leaving the house.  
  
The office of the school paper  
  
"Chloe I'm sorry for hanging up on you yesterday." Clark appoligized as he walked in to find the room empty except for Chloe sitting at her computer.  
  
"Clark? After what you said on the phone yesterday you were the last person I expected to see here." Chloe didn't even bother looking at him as she spoke.  
  
"Well I thought about what you said and I mean well what do we really know about her anyway?" Clark couldn't believe that he had been so blind. Nothing about her fit. "Actually I found out some more information about her that you might be interested in."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Chloe had a hint of skeptism in her voice half in resentment over the insinuation that she missed something in her research.  
  
"Well remember the name Serenity Moon?"  
  
"Yeah it's the only other name that came up when I did a search on Moon as a surname."  
  
"Well I met her." Clark paused till Chloe gave him one of her famous 'I'm going to kill you if you don't hurry up and tell me' looks. "Serena told me that she was her younger sister, but that's not who she really is though. She and Serena got into an argument after they thought I had left and Serenity called Serena her mother."  
  
"Her mother?!?!??" Chloe's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "How old is Serenity, like five...six?"  
  
"Actually she looked like she was closer to ten." Clark said as Chloe's eyes got bigger, if that was at all possible. "I also asked Serena about it and her entire mood changed. Her voice sounded so cold and her eyes were like ice."  
  
"You don't think..." Chloe trailed off as she started searching through newspaper articles on her computer.  
  
"You don't think what?" Clark asked knowing that he somehow missed something.  
  
"Here it is. The family that was murdered in Tokyo, Japan, the Tsukinos, there was no sign of their seventeen year old daughter, Usagi." Chloe spoke as she skimmed the article. "I think I may have forgoten to mention it on the phone yesterday. Maybe she got pregnant super early and her parents kicked her out because of it. She then murdered her parents to get them back for it.  
  
"I guess it's possible, but I just don't know." Clark was still very unsure about any of this. Somewhere deep inside he knew Chloe was wrong, but the facts were all there.  
  
"Come on Clark. You're either with me or you aren't so which is it?"  
  
"Ok, I'm with you." Clark gave in. From this point on he couldn't trust anything Serena did or said because in his eyes she was a potential murderer. 


	7. Serena is Sailor Moon? The truth is rev...

A/N: Ok Clark is finally going to get some answers in this chapter. I am thinking that I'll probably put a scene in later where Chloe finds out how far off she was from the truth, but I haven't decided yet......let me know what you think about that.  
  
I still want to know people's opinions on the pairing. I'm only going to have the polls open for another chapter or two. Here are the standings so far:  
  
Serena and Clark- 6  
  
Serena and Lex- 0  
  
Serena and Clark/Lex triangle (to a lesser degree is is going to happen reguardless, but let  
  
me know if you think it should me more intense)-1  
  
Lex as a member of the past on the moon- 1  
  
Please review and let me know! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Come on Clark. You're either with me or you aren't so which is it?"  
  
"Ok, I'm with you." Clark gave in. From this point on he couldn't trust anything Serena did or said because in his eyes she was a potential murderer.  
  
"So here you two are." Pete said as he walked in looking at two very surprised faces. "Serena and I have been looking all over the school for you two."  
  
"Pete you should be careful around her. She could be dangerous." Clark said trying to warn his friend who stood there and laughed.  
  
"Clark don't tell me Chloe got to you too! I only met her yesterday, but I seriously doubt that girl could even bring herself to harm a fly."  
  
"Here you are. Oh what is this room?" Serena asked as she came in. Clark and Chloe were both a bit shocked when they saw her hair. She had to have been the only person in the world with hair like that.  
  
"This is the office for the school paper." Chloe answered still looking baffled. "I think we should probably get going to class now." She didn't want Serena in her office any longer than possible.  
  
Later that day  
  
Serena had arrived to her sixth period class on time for a change. She was lonely because for whatever reason Clark and Chloe weren't saying much to her. Pete was still being nice to her, but whenever the other two were around all three of them acted like she wasn't even there. The rest of the students piled into the classroom and were waiting for the teacher to start class when a demon appeared. The demon was glowing green and had patches of bright green stones at a few spots on his blue skin. He had orange hair and red eyes as he punched his way through the wall leaving a gaping hole from the room into the hallway. The teacher opened the large window and students started climbing out. Clark ran right up infront of the monster to distract it while everyone else got out. Serena just stood there watching. Pete realized Serena was just standing there.  
  
"Come on Serena we've got to get outta here!" He grabbed her arm, but she didn't budge.  
  
"I'll be fine." She spoke softly never taking her eyes off of Clark. Clark was knocked to the ground. The green stones on the demon's skin were kryptonite and he was getting weaker. Serena, when she was sure everyone else was outside, took out her broach. "Moon Eternal Power" Clark lay on his back watching as Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She yelled into her communicator for help before turning back to the demon.  
  
'I don't believe it. Serena's Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts.' Clark thought to himself in disbelief.  
  
"Stop right there you slime bag! This building is a place of learning! People work hard to get good marks and here you are throwing all that hard work in the trash. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you." Eternal Sailor Moon just about finished her speech before having to dodge a series of punches from the monster. Without the monster right on top of him Clark was able to gain his strength back and punched the demon sending him into the wall. Unfortunately Clark also put another hole in the wall between the classroom and the hallway. The monster charged again only to be hit with several attacks that looked like colored light.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Neptune Submarine Reflection"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream"  
  
"Uranus Space Sword Blaster"  
  
"Scouts, you all came." Eternal Sailor Moon was looking at the eight girls that had just appeared with large teary eyes as she was so overcome with happiness that she ran over to a girl dressed in a red uniform and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Sailor Moon you meatball head, I can't breathe." Sailor Mars squacked at her.  
  
'That name. Rini called Serena that: Meatball Head.' Clark thought with wide eyes as he watched. He wasn't entirely sure he had actually seen Serena transform into Sailor Moon, but now he was beginning to see it as a reality.  
  
"Get that demon before it gets away." Mars continued as she pried a very happy Sailor Moon off of herself.  
  
"Right. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" Eternal Sailor Moon dusted the monster and then realized that Clark was staring at her and the rest of the scouts.  
  
"Serena?" Clark had so many questions, but that was all he could manage to get out at the time.  
  
"Clark.....uh....hi?" Sailor Moon managed a few words amoungst a fit of nervous giggles.  
  
"We should all go someplace where we can sit down and talk about this." Sailor Pluto sugguested. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"I guess the best place to go would be my house." Sailor Moon said as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts took off. Sailor Moon looked back figuring that Clark probably couldn't keep up, but he was nowhere in sight. When they all reached Serena's house Sailor Moon was a bit surprised to see that Clark had already beaten them there. Clark didn't recognize any of the girls with Serena when they walked up because all nine of them had powered down. Serena led everyone into the living room before they began.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet my friend Clark. He's a classmate and a friend of Lex's." When Serena mentioned Lex's name Clark noticed that she looked at who he thought was a tall boy with short sandy colored hair. Serena turned back to Clark and introduced him to all of her friends. "These are my friends, Amy Mizuno: Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino: Sailor Mars, Lita Kino: Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino: Sailor Venus, Hotaru Tomoe: Sailor Saturn, Amara Ten'oh: Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh: Sailor Neptune, and finally Trista Meioh: Sailor Pluto." About two hours later they had all explained to Clark about the Silver Millenium, the Moon Kingdom, how they became Sailor Scouts, a brief summary of the battles they fought in Japan, and finally how they came to be here in Smallville.  
  
"So let me get this straight you came here because Chaos was angry at being defeated and killed your family so now you're on the run from him? And that you're also the Moon Princess from all of the legends about the civalization on the Moon?" Clark was double checking to make sure he heard that right.  
  
"Yep. I know it isn't exactly your normal occurrence, that is unless you just happen to be a Sailor Scout, but yeah." Serena said just before Clark explained his situation. Just as he finished Rini came home from school. Rini walked in the door and spied Trista sitting in the living room.  
  
"Puu!" Rini yelled excitedly at the top of her lungs as she ran over and embraced Trista. After that she realized the other scouts and Clark were sitting in the living room. "So what's going on?"  
  
"Remember when I said we travelled to the future to beat one of our enemies that wanted to change the outcome of the future?" Serena asked Clark and continued after he nodded. "Well do you also remember I told you that someone came to the past, which was our present, to look for help." When Clark nodded the second time Serena looked at Rini. "That someone was my future daughter.....Rini."  
  
"Serena you Meatball Head! You can't just go around telling everyone our secret that you feel like." Rini started going off on Serena before she realized that the rest of the scouts were just sitting there looking completely fine with this. "Wait is everyone else ok with this?" Rini's face turned bright red when she saw the others nodding.  
  
"I just have one question left. How is it that all of you can speak English so well and without any kind of Japanese accent?" Clark had to admit that question had been in his mind ever since Chloe first mentioned it on the phone.  
  
"Well as Sailor Scouts we have the ablility to speak whatever the native language of the area is without having to study it first. This allows us to blend in better in order to keep from being discovered by our enemies." Amy explained since she was always the one with her nose in a textbook or at a computer. They all sat around talking till well past nightfall. 


	8. Reactions

A/N: Ok finally there is some mild Chloe bashing in this chapter.

I still want to know people's opinions on the pairing. After this chapter the voting is only going to continue through chapter 9. Here are the standings so far:

Serena and Clark- 6

Serena and Lex- 0

Serena and Clark/Lex triangle (to a lesser degree is is going to happen reguardless, but let

me know if you think it should me more intense)-1

Lex as a member of the past on the moon- 1

Please review and let me know! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 8

"So then you're really an alien?" Lita asked in awe. She thought it was really fascinating.

"How come you don't have green skin, or walk around like a zombie or anything?" Mina asked as she rolled her eyes back in her head and stuck her arms straight out doing an impression of zombie.

"Mina sometimes you're just as bad as Serena!" Raye sighed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey!" Serena whined as Hotaru spoke up.

"Aren't we all aliens though?"

"Actually we were reborn as regular humans, but at one point yes we were aliens." Amara cleared up for the others.

"Yeah I that's right!" Hotaru said after thinking about it for a minute.

"My point is that just because he's an alien doesn't mean that he's going to be a zombie, that he's got green skin, or that he is strange in any other way!" Raye sounded like she was using the same tone of voice she often used with Serena, only this time it was directed at Mina.

"Actually I do have strange abilities. I am super strong and super fast. I can also see through walls, unless it's lined with lead, and I've been known to set things on fire just by looking at them." When Clark mentioned the comment about the fire all of the others got a look of panic on their faces. "Don't worry though. I've got it under control so none of you have to worry about getting toasted." He chuckled a bit as he finished that last sentence.

"Well I think it's wicked cool that you're an alien." Serena had stars in her eyes as she spoke. Clark was just glad that none of them were freaking out over his secret, although the story that they told about how they came to Smallville was even more unbelievable than he thought his was.

"You know, Chloe is going to flip if she ever finds out the truth about you guys, or girls I mean." Clark spoke mainly to Serena since she was the only one in the room that had met Chloe. "Actually she has this crazy notion in her head that you're a murderer, Serena."

"Me?! A murderer?" Serena's eyes got big and her jaw dropped while everyone else in the room started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Serena a murderer? Hey that's a good one!" Raye loved to joke around about being lazy, fat, and selfish, but one thing she knew Serena wasn't was a murderer!

"Meatball Head? Who thought that crazy idea up?" Rini couldn't believe it either. She knew Serena was a goof ball, but murderer was no part of that.

"Serena could barely hurt a fly." Hotaru remembered what Serena put herself through to save her life from Pharaoh ninety.

"The only one our Meatball Head could possibly ever get murdered would have to be herself." Amara said with a laugh. Several of the others chuckled as well.

"Chloe even went so far as to say Serena murdered her family and was now on the run from the Sailor Scouts." Clark was laughing as he spoke and as soon as he finished everyone else burst out in uncontrollable laughter. After several minutes of nothing but laughing a few seconds went by without anyone speaking. The only sound any of them heard was the doorbell. It started suddenly and several of the girls jumped when they heard it.

"I'll get it." Amara said as she got up to see who just rang the doorbell.

"Oh I completely forgot I had a date with Lex tonight." Serena said absent mindedly while the jaws of just about every other girl in the room fell down through the floor. Just then an angry Amara came storming into the room followed by a rather confused looking Lex.

"Meatball Head, kitchen. NOW!" All but Lex and Clark cringed at the tone of Amara's voice. The rest knew what her temper was like. Serena bowed her head slowly walking into the kitchen behind Amara full of fear and not sure what to expect.

"Mr. Luther, it's nice to see you again." Lex scanned the faces of all the girls in the room until his eyes landed on the one that had spoken.

"Miss Kaioh, are these the friends you were telling me about?" Michelle nodded as she introduced them all to Lex while they heard Amara shouting in the kitchen. When she finished Lex's eyes fell on Clark.

"Clark?!" Lex couldn't think of a question to phrase as he wondered why he was there.

"Serena's friends came for a visit and she invited me over to meet all of them." Clark said trying to cover up for all of them. Serena's shouting came from the kitchen shortly before she came running out into the living room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"You're going on a date with Lex Luther?" Amara asked still half in shock. "Do you have any idea of how risky that is? Lex and his family are always in the media and anyone that they have close association with! You're supposed to be in hiding!"

"It's just one little date, and besides he said he wouldn't take no for an answer!" Serena whined back at Amara's yelling.

"You don't get it do you?" Amara couldn't believe the answer, or rather excuse that Serena had given her. "We put you here so that Chaos wouldn't find you, AND HERE YOU ARE MAKING IT SO OBVIOUS FOR HIM."

"I AM SO SICK OF HIDING IN FEAR! I WANT HIM TO FIND ME! I WANT HIM TO FIND ME SO THAT WE CAN FINALLY SETTLE ALL OF THIS! HE MURDERED MY FAMILY AND DESTROYED MY LIFE!" Serena took a breath before continuing somewhat more calm yet sad. "I don't care if he kills me anymore I just want it to end." With that she ran into the living room. Serena grabbed her purse in one hand and with the other grabbed one of Lex's wrists. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Serena started dragging him towards the door as tears started welling up in her eyes.


	9. The Date and a Walk

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update this! REALLY, REALLY SORRY! Between writers block and my busy schedule it took a lot longer than I had hoped, but better late than never, right? ;o) Any way I've got Chapter 10 done as well so I promise it won't be so long before I update next! Ok since it's been so long since I've updated this story I'm closing the polls open since I've pretty much decided what's happening anyway. Here are the final standings:

Serena and Clark- 8

Serena and Lex- 1

Serena and Clark/Lex triangle (to a lesser degree is is going to happen reguardless, but let me know if you think it should me more intense)-1

Lex as a member of the past on the moon- 1

Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 9

"I AM SO SICK OF HIDING IN FEAR! I WANT HIM TO FIND ME! I WANT HIM TO FIND ME SO THAT WE CAN FINALLY SETTLE ALL OF THIS! HE MURDERED MY FAMILY AND DESTROYED MY LIFE!" Serena took a breath before continuing somewhat more calm yet sad. "I don't care if he kills me anymore I just want it to end." With that she ran into the living room. Serena grabbed her purse in one hand and with the other grabbed one of Lex's wrists. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Serena started dragging him towards the door as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Ok then." Lex bid everyone a quick farewell as he and Serena left the house. Once outside Serena no sooner slamed the door when tears began streaming down her face. Not knowing what else to do Lex pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

"If I go back in there now, I'll never hear the end of it from Amara." Serena said after a long pause. After a moment she pulled away and began wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that date."

"Are you going to be alright?" Lex looked down at her. He had just met her and still felt this overwhelming need to protect her. He did like her, infact he liked her a lot, but at the moment his need to protect her was the most important thing on his mind. "Is there somewhere I can take you? You're more than welcome to spend the night at my place, there's plenty of extra guest rooms."

"No I don't think so." Serena was starting to calm down a bit. "I'll be ok. I'm sure of it. I just need some time alone right now. I think I'll take a walk for a bit if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Lex could understand wanting to be alone after a fight with a close friend. "Just know that you can call me any time, night or day, if you ever need anything."

"Thank you." Serena smiled as Lex noticed how the moonlight seemed to glow around her. He went over to his car and waved just before he drove away. Serena sighed as she began walking down the street. She was truly tired of all this running. It was eating away at her already and she she couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole mess. It was her fault that all of this happened. It was her fault that Chaos wasn't destroyed before. Her thoughts drifted to her wonderful sailor soldiers. At least they all were still with her. Her thoughts slowly began drifting out of her mouth as she calmed down even further. "They can't keep doing this. Next time they risk their lives to save mine they may not be able to come back."

"Who are you talking about, and more importantly who are you talking to?" Clark asked startling her. Serena spun around because she hadn't heard anyone near her until she heard Clark's voice.

"Oh Clark it's only you. You scared me, sneaking up on me like that!" Serena scolded teasingly.

"Sorry!" Clark said as he caught up to her. "You know it's not good to be walking around here after dark, especially alone. A lot of crazy things happen here in Smallville. So what happened to you date with Lex?"

"Yeah, um well….I was pretty upset after my fight with Amara so I needed some time alone, Lex said he understood and he left while I decided to take a walk." Serena turned to look at the moon as she continued. "Besides I really don't think anything much would have happened anyway. I just don't feel that way about him."

"Ah so then if you haven't eaten anything you must be hungry by now huh." Clark started to blush trying to figure out how to get all of the words out coherently. "So if you want to, I'm sure my parent's wouldn't mind if you wanted to join us for dinner again, infact they seemed to like you last time."

"Ok, I'd like that. You're parents are nice and I enjoyed meeting them last time." Serena said as they began heading towards Clark's farm. The two walked in silence for a bit as Serena smiled. She felt content whenever she was with Clark. The more she got to know him, the more Clark reminded her of Darien, only looking back on her relationship with Darien, she realized she must have really been a pest to him. But with Clark things were very much different. He could cheer her up just like Darien, only she didn't feel the need to impress Clark the way she did Darien since Darien was in college and held part time jobs while she was just trying to get into high school. As much as she loved Darien, he was still perfect and it just got tiring trying to live up to that all the time. With Clark, she felt like she could be more relaxed and just truly be herself around him.

"We're here!" Clark said snapping her out of her thoughts for the second time that night. Serena looked around and realized that they were walking up the drive to the farm house that Clark lived in with his parents. Once they reached the house Serena followed Clark into the living room like she had the last time. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"Clark, there you are, I was beginning to wonder when you'd be home." Martha Kent said as she came into the living room from the kitchen as her husband, Jonathon, came in from outside.

"Hey Clark, I'm having problems moving the old tractor in the barn and I was wonderin if you could…." Jonathon trailed off when he realized that Serena was standing next to Clark.

"Mom, Dad, you both remember Serena Moon. She needed to get away from her house for a bit and I invited her over for dinner if that's ok." Clark told his parents who were a bit shocked over Serena's presence.

"It's fine as long as you get your chores done." Martha managed after getting over the initial shock.

"I'll go out and do them quick before dinner." Clark said as he took off with his amazing speed. Martha and Jonathon were shocked beyond words and went running out the door after Clark. Meanwhile Serena, already knowing Clark's secret, just shrugged to herself and sat down on the sofa.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing young man!" Jonathon yelled when he got outside followed by Martha. Clark stopped in front of them and shrugged his shoulders while grinning.

"I'm just doing my chores." Clark said with an innocent smile.

"That's not what we mean. You used your powers in front of Serena." Martha began lecturing. "You know better than to reveal yourself to others! How do you know she's not going to go telling the wrong kind of people? You could end up in a lab for experimentation, or who knows what!"

"Mom, Dad, just calm down. I know Serena's not going to tell." Clark said trying to reassure them.

"But how do you know you can trust her, I mean really trust her." Jonathon asked skeptically. "Clark, pretty girls like that are usually after something and we just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Look I know Serena is trustworthy because she has powers of her own." Clark blurted out without really meaning to. After his eyes met the shocked faces of his parents he realized what he had said. "Do you remember the monster we had attack our school the other day, and the female warriors that were seen fighting it?" When Clark saw that both of his parents were nodding he continued. "Well Serena is one of them. We had another attack at the school today and I saw her using her powers. She and her friends were in trouble so I helped them out. I know she won't tell anyone about my abilities because she has some of her own, she knows what it's like to have to hide something like this from everyone." Clark took off again to finish his chores. After standing there stunned for a few moments Clark's parents headed back into the house to have a little chat with Serena.

"Serena, look we know that Clark told you about his secret abilities and well I just want to say that if you ever tell a soul about Clark and any harm comes to him because of it then I'll personally hunt you down and kill you myself." Jonathon said protectively while Martha was a bit outraged at the comment and Serena shrank back in fear.

"Jonathon!" Martha scolded before turning to Serena. "Clark also told us that you have a secret of your own that you shared with him. We will respect your privacy and not ask what sort of secret it was that you shared with him, but at the same time we don't want to see him get hurt." Martha was going to continue but Serena held up one of her hands.

"I understand what you're saying." Serena spoke gently and with wisdom far beyond what she normally had, but this whole situation with Chaos had forced her to do a lot of growing up. "I haven't known Clark for very long, but I do care about him very much. There is already someone out there that want to see me dead so I assure you the very last thing I want is for Clark to end up in a situation like that." She had hoped this did something to reassure them that she possed no harm to Clark. They still seemed wary of her, but at least the threats and lectures had stopped as they both left for the kitchen to finish cooking supper.


	10. Lex's Secret

A/N: I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story! I've been having fun writing this one, well when I'm not having writer's block anyway. This is sort of a special chapter since Amara and Lex have a scene together! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

After Serena took off out the door, Amara ran a hand through her short, sandy colored hair as she walked out into the living room. She said nothing as she walked through the living room. Everyone could easily tell that Amara was absolutely furious with Serena for taking off like that. Sometimes there was just no reasoning with her. Amara stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Clark. "Get out." She growled at him. "Get out!" She said more forcefully while stamping her foot on the floor when he didn't budge.

"Ok, I guess I'll be going then." Clark sounded a bit unsure as he got up and headed towards the door. It was then that he noticed that only one remotely meeting Amara's eye was Michelle. Putting that aside he should have been heading home anyway since he still needed to get his chores done around the farm.

"He didn't do anything, Amara." Michelle said just after she heard Clark closing the door.

"I know, but I still don't know if I trust him all the same." Amara replied staring at the closed door for a few moments after Clark had gone. "I'm going for a walk." She stated as she headed towards the door. She needed some space to get out and think things over. Once she was outside she began running, not really running to anywhere, but just running. Before she knew it her feet had taken her to the Luther Mansion on the outskirts of Smallville. It must have already been getting pretty late since the light was on in Lex's study. "I think I'll go have a little visit." Amara said as she took out her transformation pen. "Uranus Planet Power!" After transforming into Sailor Uranus she lept up to Lex's window and let herself in.

"Who's there?" Lex asked when he heard the window opening behind him. He turned to find a figure there standing in the shadows. As he turned he used the hand that was closest to the desk to grab the crossbow he usually kept hidden in there.

"Someone who doesn't approve of you getting so close to Serena." Sailor Uranus said as she moved into the light holding her unsheathed Space Sword out in front of her as if challenging Lex.

"Let me guess you are one of the famed Sailor Scouts that protects Japan?" Lex stated when he saw her trying to distract her long enough to get his hand around the handle of the crossbow. When he was met with a curious look from Sailor Uranus he continued with a smirk. "I make sure to do my homework."

"If you hurt Serena in any way I swear I'll rip you limb from limb!" Uranus spat at Lex who finally got his hand around the crossbow. He quickly pulled it up in front of him. When Sailor Uranus realized what Lex was doing she brought her sword up to strike, but he was too quick for her. Lex shot the crossbow and the arrow hit Uranus in the hand she used to hold the sword. As the arrow pierced her hand she dropped the sword meanwhile Lex loaded another arrow onto the crossbow and pointed it at her once more.

"Now then, seeing that I'm the one holding a weapon, how about you move away from the sword, hmm?" Lex commanded more than asked as he stood up. Uranus unwillingly walked towards the other side of the study. "I want answers and you're going to give them to me." He paused to see if Uranus was going to do anything. She growled slightly under her breath as she gingerly held the hand that had an arrow sticking through the middle of it. "What is it about Serena, a normal girl as far as I can tell, that someone like you would insist on being overprotective of her? A friend of mine, Amara Tenoh, also expressed the same overprotectiveness of this same girl. Care to explain that one?"

"You'd be better off to not get involved." Uranus said as she narrowed her eyes at Lex. "Furthermore, I have no idea who this Amara Tenoh person is."

"Oh, you don't?" Lex asked in mock surprise. "Funny thing since you act just like her. Not to mention that after doing a check of all the places and times where the Sailor Scouts have been sighted, one that looks exactly like you has appeared in the exact same towns on the same days that Ms. Tenoh has been there for a race. Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling you know her all too well."

"I'm warning you, if you know what's good for you then you'll just forget about all of this!" Uranus shot back angrily.

"Funny, you keep snapping at me like that, but it very much seems that I am the one here holding the weapon and hence would be the one in a position to be making demands." Lex said while mocking her. He smiled when he heard her growl again. "What is it about Serena that you're obsessed with protecting her? Oh and I'm not asking, I'm demanding."

"You don't get it do you?" Sailor Uranus spat. "The very existence of this world depends on Serena's survival. Go ahead and kill me, but there is nothing you can do to make me betray her and reveal her secrets to the likes of you."

"You can't really mean that, can you?" Lex asked curiously though it was hard to tell from his tone of voice if the question was real or mocking. "Who'd willingly throw their life away when they can live their full life just by letting some information go?"

"I've already gone through hell and back trying to protect her. Giving up my life now would simply be an easy way out." Uranus growled back

"Okay." Lex said with a heavy sigh. Sailor Uranus was about as stubborn as he was himself and he was getting nowhere with her. He left his eyes drift while holding the crossbow still up in position, pointing at Uranus. A golden handle glinted on the floor and he remembered her sword was still lying there. Lex moved to pick it up and Uranus seized the opportunity to try a strike against him. By the time Sailor Uranus got close enough to do any damage Lex already had the sword in hand and took a swing at her. The dull red blade glowed golden while it sliced through the air and then returned to red when Lex stopped moving it.

"No way!" Uranus cried in disbelief and fear. The sword had never responded like that for anyone except her.

"This is quite an unusual sword you've got here." Lex said inspecting it while Uranus was still in shock. Both were unaware of the glowing mark on Lex's forehead as they were both focused soley on the sword. Uranus stood there as thoughts of why Lex could weild _her_ sword were swimming around in her mind trying to make sense of it all. Lex was completely engrossed in the sword he held inspecting the jewelled handle to the dull red blade, feeling an indescribable connection to it, like it was part of him.

"She had better have a good explanation for this!" Sailor Uranus growled as she used her uninjured hand to pull out her communicator and called Trista. When Trista's face appeared on the communicator Uranus spoke to her. "Care to come down here and explain why Lex Luther can wield _my_ space sword?"

"Oh dear. Give me a minute and I'll be there to explain everything." Trista said as she hurried and closed the communicator. Sailor Uranus stared at the communicator for a moment after Trista had disappeared. With Lex inspecting the sword in almost a trance-like state Uranus could now move freely about the office. Meanwhile with her mind not occupied by trying to avoid Lex's questions she realized just how much throbbing pain there was in her hand. From what she could tell the arrow had simply pierced the skin and cartilage rather than going through the bone. She decided to keep the arrow in for the time being so that the wound wouldn't bleed all over the place. Looking around the office a bit Uranus tapped her foot impatiently wondering when Trista would arrive. A few moments later Sailor Pluto jumped through the still open window followed by the rest of the Sailor Scouts with the exception of Sailor Moon.

"What took you so long?" Uranus demanded when she saw the green haired guaridan of time.

"Sorry, when I told the others where I was going they insisted on coming too, including Sailor Mini Moon." Pluto explained as she stepped aside to reveal a small Sailor Scout with bubble-gum pink hair.

"Uranus! You're hurt!" Neptune exclaimed when she saw the arrow sticking out of Uranus' hand.

"I'll get it!" Sailor Saturn said as she went over to Sailor Uranus. After breaking the arrow and pulling it out she used her healing abilities to repair Uranus' hand. Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter walked over to Lex who was no longer blinking as he had fallen completely under the sword's power. Noticing the crossbow, Jupiter reached over to take it from Lex's hand. He was still so absorbed in the sword that he didn't even notice that she took it.

"Ok let's give it a rest with the sword, hmm?" Sailor Venus said as she attempted to take the sword out of Lex's hand.

"No!" Lex shouted as he took a swing at her with the sword causing the blade to glow gold again before going back to dull red. Sailor Venus jumped up onto the desk to get away from the blade. After the blade of the sword sliced the desk in two Venus did a backflip landing beside Sailor Pluto. The symbol flashed on his forehead and all got a glimpse of it except for Saturn who was still busy with Uranus' hand. "What's going on here?"

"Mr. Luther, please put the sword down for we have much to speak with you about in light of recent events." Sailor Pluto said stepping forward towards him as the rest of the Sailor Scouts moved to stand behind her.

"No! Tell me what's going on here!" Lex demanded, while panicing slightly. He had been inspecting the sword and the next thing he knew there were eight other Sailor Scouts there staring him in the face.

"Just like his sister, even in his reincarnation." Pluto said with a sigh.

"Sister?" All of the other Sailor Scouts cried looking at Pluto in disbelief.

"Sister? Look you've got to be mistaken here because I don't have any sisters." Lex said still keeping his distance from the Sailor Scouts. Pluto turned to Uranus.

"Sailor Uranus, I'd like you to meet your twin brother, the Crowned Prince Alexander, of Uranus." Sailor Pluto said calmly while everyone processed what she had said. While Lex was still thinking Pluto walked over and calmly took the sword from his hand and handed it back to Uranus who quickly put it away. "Alexander, do you have a room where we could go to discuss this more?" After moving to the living room so they could talk, Sailor Pluto filled them in on a missing link of their memory concerning Lex.

"So, let me get this straight, I'm really the reincarnation of a prince of Uranus from 1000 years ago." Lex said with a blank face as his brain tried to comprehend. "Serena is really the Princess Serenity and had the Queen not been trying to form an alliance with Earth I would have been engaged to the Princess." After a short pause he muttered okay before he fainted as the rush of memories flooded back from having touched the sword. The Sailor Scouts moved him over to the sofa and left before he had the chance to wake up.


	11. Remembering the Past

A/N: After long last I have started working on this story again. I hope I still have readers out there after all this time. I had the worst case of writers block on top of losing all of my files and notes for all of my stories, but no worries since I'm back now. There will be three more chapters after this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Lex looked around as he entered the ballroom. It wasn't the one in his mansion at Smallville, but somehow it was still familiar. It was a majestic white ballroom filled with people, some were dancing while others were just standing around talking. That's when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes, but instead his tux looked rather ornate, like something a prince might wear. Lex also saw that the royal insignia of Uranus was embroidered into the fabric of his tuxedo jacket.

"This tux is too loose on me." Came a growl from the person standing next to him. Lex looked over and saw Amara standing there dressed exactly like he was. She was tugging slightly at the sleeves of her jacket which were too long for her and covered her hands easily.

"Well, that's what happens when you wear someone else's clothing." Lex said with a chuckle, though he felt confused. He didn't know why he had said it or what he was doing there. He had no control over what he was doing, almost like he was living in a movie where the script was already written and he was expected to follow it even though he had no idea what he was doing. "Why did you insist on wearing one of my tuxes anyway?" Lex asked.

"There is no way I was about to wear one of those frilly dresses like all the other girls are wearing." Amara said as she gestured around the ballroom. He couldn't help laughing out loud even though he shouldn't have expected anything less from her.

"It's not like anyone would really think you're a prince. Everyone knows that the men in Uranus' royal line are bald." Amara glared at him, but then shrugged as if to say she didn't really care. Lex shook his head and began walking towards the refreshments table with his sister at his side. His mind was racing now. He couldn't help wondering how Amara could be his sister, but sure enough he remembered someone with tanned skin and long dark hair telling him just that.

"She's not there." Amara said startling Lex out of his thoughts. He then realized that he had been looking for someone as he dipped some punch into a glass, but he couldn't recall who.

"Who's not there?" Lex asked trying to play it cool though he still had no idea who it was he had been looking for. Amara rolled her eyes as she pointed towards a door at the top of the main staircase. There were royal guards standing right outside the door waiting for something.

"You know who I mean." Amara growled. "She hasn't entered yet or else there wouldn't be all those guards up there." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't do anything stupid this time. I don't want Mother to find out we came here without her knowledge or permission."

"I never said you had to tag along. I would have been perfectly happy coming on my own." Lex said giving his sister a pointed look. "You're only here because of that blue-haired princess from Neptune, aren't you?" Amara blushed and looked away as he started chuckling. "So I'm right then? Well that explains why you insisted on wearing my clothes. Just answer me this. What do you plan on doing when she finds out you're a princess as well?"

"I don't need to take this." Amara said with a glare as she turned and headed off through the crowd. Lex watched her for a moment as she crossed the room and slowly made her way over to where Michelle, who he know realized was the Princess of Neptune, was standing by one of the many tall windows in the ballroom. Amara walked up to her and as casually as possible, she started up a conversation.

Lex watched the pair for a moment before his attention was stolen by a trumpeting fanfare. He looked up in time to see the guards opening the door at the top of the staircase, most likely for some royal to make their grand entrance. Watching in curiosity, Lex found himself surprised when Serena made her way down the stairs wearing a gown that was easily one of the most ornate, yet elegant of all the gowns worn to the ball that evening. He was so transfixed on that vision of beauty descending into the ballroom that he hadn't even realized that he was walking towards her.

"May I have the honor of this dance, Princess?" Lex asked with a small bow, holding out a hand for Serena to take.

"I'd be honored, Prince Alexander." Serena said with smile as she took his hand.

"Please, call me Lex. Alexander sounds far too formal, especially with how long we've known each other not to mention the fact that we were once engaged." He said returning her smile as he lead her to the dance floor. It was known throughout the solar system that there was to be an arranged marriage between Prince Alexander of Uranus and the Moon Princess Serenity. Because of that Lex and Amara had spent quite a bit of time in their youth on the Moon so Serenity and Lex would get to know each other so that the marriage contract would be successful. Unfortunately, that contract was broken years ago when Alexander's mother, the Queen of Uranus started declaring her alliances with the people of Earth.

"I'll call you Lex when you start calling me Serenity." Serena said with a giggle as they joined in the waltz-like dance. "So tell me, how is your sister doing? Is she here with you tonight?" She asked as Lex spun her around in unison with the other dancers on the floor.

"Yes, she is here too. She's taken with wearing my clothes now and sneaking out with me. I expect it's all because of Neptune's princess. Amara seems to have become quite interested in her." Lex said motioning to where Amara and Michelle were heading for the dance floor as well. Serena watched them for a moment with a smile.

"I heard a rumor just recently that Princess Michelle has taken a similar interest in your sister. I just wish that they could really have a chance to get to know each other and be happy, but with the alliances your mother has declared I'm not sure they will. Is there any possibility of getting her to change her mind?" Serena asked. There was a worried look marring her features.

"I'm afraid not." Lex said gently. "She seems to think that Beryl is the only one that's got the right idea about the way to do things. She'd have a fit if she knew that Amara and I were even here." Across the ballroom he saw a young man entering that looked a lot like Clark. Even from that distance Lex could tell that it wasn't Clark, but this man still looked a lot like him. "Serenity, I know you don't love me as anything more than a friend…"

"Please, you don't have to say anything." Serenity interrupted before he could finish, but Lex just shook his head.

"I want to. I know I'm not the one that has your heart, but I still want you to know that I will fight for you and your kingdom no matter what allies my mother has." Lex said honestly as the Clark look-alike made his way towards them. Serena just smiled at him for a moment before a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was.

"Endymion." Serena cried as she pulled herself from Lex and flung herself into Endymion's waiting arms. Seeing he was no longer wanted, Lex started heading off to the side, but not before he caught some of the conversation. "Oh no, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing, Princess." Endymion told her as Serena fussed over a few scratches and bruises. "Though I fear that war will be upon us soon. I've been hearing rumors lately saying that Beryl is restless and eager to get on with her plans." As Lex awoke he remembered that night vividly. That had been the night that Beryl had launched a full scale attack against the Moon Kingdom. He also remembered much of his life growing up with Amara and many of the visits they took to the Moon.


	12. Sailor Galaxia Appears

Chapter 12

The next morning in an attempt to clear his head, Lex went out for a drive through the country. After a while he found himself heading into Smallville and pulled his car over in front of the house he was allowing Serena to stay at. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't even know where to begin. He wanted here to know that he remembered the past and that he would still fight for her if she needed him, but he didn't know how to start. He got out and leaned against the car as he stared at the house. To his surprise, the front door opened and Serena came bouncing out.

"Lex?" Serena asked looking confused when she saw him in front of her house. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that maybe it might not be a good idea for you to be here all alone." Lex said, but scowled when she gave him a suspicious look. He gave a small smirk and explained. "I know something has to be going on if Amara insisted on hiding you here in Smallville and if that's true, then is it really such a good idea for you to be on your own so much?"

"I….uh….I guess that's true, but I'm not alone." Serena said pointing to the house. "That whole group of friends that I had over last night decided to crash here." She felt a bit embarrassed because the main reason they had all insisted on staying was because they wanted to stay to protect her. "Besides, Clark already insisted on walking me to school."

"That won't be necessary." Came a voice from down the street a little way. She wore an outfit similar to the ones that the sailor scouts wore, but it looked like it was solid black. When Lex looked over at her he didn't recognize the woman who spoke, but Serena did.

"Galaxia!" Serena squawked in surprise. "But I thought I had freed you from Chaos."

"You were wrong!" Galaxia yelled as she sent an attack towards Serena.

"Serena! No!" Clark came running down the street with almost inhuman speed and knocked Serena to the ground before the attack could hit her.

"Clark?" Serena had been braced for Galaxia's attack when something had shoved her to the ground and when she had opened her eyes she thought she had seen Darien there for a moment, but then she realized that it had been Clark that saved her.

"I will destroy you and everything you treasure for destroying everything I've worked so hard for." Galaxia snarled, before throwing several attacks towards the other three.

"Clark, get Serena inside." Lex said as he dodged the attacks. "Go on. Get moving while I distract her!" He yelled as he ran at Galaxia dodging attacks as she threw them.

"Come on Serena." Clark said getting to his feet as he helped her up and tried to get her moving towards the house, but she wouldn't budge. "Serena, let's go. We've got to get inside."

"I can't." Serena said quietly as she looked down at the ground. She pulled her arm from Clark's grasp and sat up. When she looked at him after a moment her face was a mix of sadness and regret. "I can't just run away."

"You can't just sit here. Lex can't keep that crazy woman busy forever." Clark said trying once more to get Serena inside, but she just shook her head.

"I'm so tired of fighting. I just want this to end before someone else gets hurt." Serena said wearily as she took out her broach and held it up. "Moon Eternal Power" Once the transformation was finished she stood and looked at Clark. "Go get the others." Sailor Moon said with a determined look as she took off down the street to where Galaxia and Lex were.

"Serena get out of here!" Lex yelled when he noticed Sailor Moon approaching. He had a tree branch in his hands and was using it like a sword to block attacks. Sailor Moon stopped dead in her tracks, shocked that Lex knew it was her.

"How did you…." Sailor Moon began, but trailed off when Galaxia sent an attack her direction.

"How pathetic." Sailor Galaxia said with a laugh. "You can hardly even defend yourself. Did you honestly think that you had the power to destroy me?"

"If you're trying to talk me into giving up, it won't work." Sailor moon said as she took out her tier and pointed it at Galaxia. "I won't. I won't ever give up."

"Such bold words for someone so weak." Galaxia teased and sent an attack that Sailor Moon just barely dodged.

"She's not alone." Lex said as he took out a yellow rose from his jacket. He'd stopped by the flower shop on the way to Serena's house and had bought it for her, but he hadn't had a chance to give it to her yet. He threw the rose towards Galaxia to distract her for a moment, if nothing else.

"Lex." Sailor Moon said softly, almost in disbelief. The only one she'd ever seen use a rose as a weapon had been Darien. Lex didn't seem to hear her, but instead grasped the branch tightly and ran towards Galaxia intending to attack. There was a glowing symbol on his forehead and as some of the brightness dimmed a bit she could see that it was the symbol of Uranus. In a flash of light his outfit was transformed and he wore the navy blue tux of Uranus' royalty. The branch he carried in his hands had also transformed into an ornate sword. He swung the sword in an attack, but Galaxia easily blocked with her own sword and threw him back like he was nothing more than a ragdoll.

"Pathetic." Galaxia said with a laugh as Sailor Moon ran to see if Lex was alright.

"Lex. No. Don't do this. You don't have to fight." Sailor Moon said as Lex struggled to get to his feet. His entire body ached from the force of the blow, but despite this he refused Sailor Moon's help when she tried to help him up.

"Yes I do." Lex began quietly as he struggled to try and control the pain as he breathed. "I made you a promise that I would fight for you, Princess Serenity, and I keep my promises." As he finished the statement he grabbed his sword and ran towards Galaxia in another attack. Sailor Moon stood there in shock once more as she tried to figure out how Lex had known she was Princess Serenity. She watched, frozen as Galaxia easily blocked Lex's attack once more and sent him flying, this time the force of the impact knocked him unconscious.

"No. Lex!" Sailor Moon yelled with wide eyes as she watched him go down and then stop moving all together. Her hands balled into fists as she tightened her grip on her tier and prepared to attack. "Silver Moon Crystal…" Before she could finish her attack, Galaxia knocked the tier from her grasp.

"You'll never defeat me you pitiful little creature." Galaxia said with a laugh. "Why not do us both a favor, put an end to your own suffering and just give up. Now surrender your star seed and die!" She said as she launched several attacks. Sailor Moon managed to dogde the first one, two, three, but the last one was a direct hit.

"Sailor Moon!" Several of the Sailor Scouts yelled as they approached just in time to see Sailor Moon go down.


	13. Sailor Cosmos?

A/N: After this chapter there is only one left. To answer some questions: I didn't really have any specific reason why I used a yellow rose, I guess none of the other flowers sounded right. Roses at least have thorns on them and it just doesn't sound right to have a character throwing a pansy at an enemy. As for the whole Chaos/Galaxia thing, well, this whole story is revolving around the fact that Sailor Moon didn't quite defeat Chaos so Galaxia wouldn't have been completely purified, making it easy for Galaxia to get repossesed. Sailor Moon just thought she had freed Galaxia when she really hadn't. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

"No! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted as she ran over and knelt beside her fallen princess. Sailor Moon was still unconscious from the attack and Mars lifted her head and shoulders as she tried to revive her. "Come on you dummy. Wake up!"

"She was hit pretty hard. This doesn't look good." Sailor Mercury said as she knelt down on the other side of Sailor Moon and began checking to see if she was going to be alright.

"I told her she should just give up and put an end to her own suffering." Galaxia said with a triumphant laugh. "Now then the rest of you will just have to join her!" She said sending attacks towards several of the other Sailor Scouts.

"That's what you think lady!" Sailor Venus shouted as she sent her own attack. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus both sent attacks along with Venus, but Galaxia blocked them with ease throwing the energy back at the Sailor Scouts causing them to scream out in pain.

"No. Scouts." Sailor Moon mumbled as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Galaxia didn't waste any time and sent an attack large enough that it knocked all of the Sailor Scouts down to the ground. Since she was already down on the ground Sailor Moon wasn't really affected much by the attack and struggled a bit to get to her feet. "I won't let you win this, Galaxia."

"Oh really? And just how do you plan on defeating me? Certainly your friends won't be of much help." Galaxia teased as she sent a very powerful attack directly at Sailor Moon, who didn't have time to dodge it. The force of the blast caused her broach to break.

"No." Sailor Moon said softly and passed out as her transformation dissolved around her. The silver crystal fell on the ground beside her.

"Serena!" Sailor Mars yelled as she rushed to Serena's side.

"Serena!" Came a high pitched voice and everyone turned to see Sailor Mini Moon rushing up with Clark. Sailor Uranus had instructed the two of them to stay at the house since neither would probably be very helpful in the battle.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mercury said looking surprised as Galaxia threw another attack that knocked them all down once more. Clark ran towards Galaxia and tried to at least disarm her. No matter how fast or strong he was he couldn't seem to break through Galaxia's defenses. The only thing Clark's abilities saved him from was all the pain when her attack sent him flying.

"It's time to give up. Your pathetic powers are no match for me." Sailor Galaxia said with a grin as she sent another attack at the Sailor Scouts causing them all to scream in pain. That was right when Serena woke up, just in time to hear the painful screams of her fellow scouts.

"Silver Crystal, please, help me protect everyone." Serena whispered as she struggled to sit up. Her body felt so heavy, but she wasn't going to give up, not now. She struggled to her feet as the Silver Crystal began responding to her. It covered Serena in silvery light and when the light faded Sailor Cosmos stood in her place.

"Sailor Cosmos!" Sailor Uranus, along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, was shocked to see such a transformation in her princess, especially one that left her glowing slightly.

"You won't win this one Galaxia. I won't let you." Sailor Cosmos said as Galaxia prepared to attack. When the attack came Sailor Cosmos raised the rod she held in her hand and blocked the attack, though it did take a bit of her strength. "Sailor Scouts, I need your help. I can't do this without you." She pleaded as the rest of them struggled to get to their feet and attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Mars flame sniper"

"Neptune Submarine Reflection"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster"

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"Saturn Death Born Revolution"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack" Even Sailor Mini Moon was attacking and doing her best to help beat Galaxia. Sailor Cosmos raised her rod again and all of the Sailor Scouts were bathed in a silvery light as their attacks were increased in power. As the attacks hit Galaxia at once there wasn't much she could do to defend herself despite trying. The attacks tore through Chaos' hold on her leaving only a transparent form of the real Sailor Galaxia in her place.

"Thank you Sailor Scouts. You have finally set me free. I can't thank you enough." Sailor Galaxia said before she faded and disappeared. Once she was gone Sailor Cosmos smiled and fell. Sailor Mars was still standing by her and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Sailor Cosmos' uniform faded away leaving Serena there with her broken broach and silver hair.

"It's alright. She'll be fine." Mercury said after spending a few minutes checking Serena. "It's only a fainting spell. She did use quite a lot of energy in this fight after all. She just needs some rest and she'll be back to her old self in no time."

"But I can't help wonder what will happen in the future now." Sailor Pluto wondered out loud as she moved closer to where Serena was. "She wasn't meant to become Sailor Cosmos until well after Crystal Tokyo came to be. I'm not even sure her body is prepared to handle the increase in powers. For anyone to increase so drastically at once like that could potentially be fatal."

A/N: Sorry, couldn't help ending with another cliffie...


	14. Epologue

A/N: This is the last chapter! I've finally finished this story! I apologize, I had planned for this to me more of a romance fic, but somewhere along the way it changed, well that and I found out that it's just too weird for me to write for Serena with anyone other than Darien. Anyway, here's the end of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

After the battle was finished Amara and Michelle helped Lex back to his mansion. His transformation had disappeared sometime during the battle. It wasn't until they had laid him on the couch and tended to his wounds which were mostly just shallow cuts and scrapes, that he finally opened his eyes.

"Where is she?" Lex asked as he tried to sit up, but Amara just pushed him right back down.

"Galaxia is gone, defeated." She said looking at him with an unreadable expression. After a moment, Lex gave in and laid back on the cushions.

"What happened to Serena? Is she alright?" He asked looking worried. Amara and Michelle shared a look.

"Serena will be fine. She was exhausted after the battle, but she's resting now." Michelle said, not wanting to explain how scared all of them were over the fact that Serena had to change into Sailor Cosmos in order to beat Galaxia. Lex nodded and closed his eyes.

"I remember what happened back then, during the reign of the Moon Kingdom." Lex said suddenly. For a moment Amara and Michelle weren't quite sure what to say and he took that as a chance to continue on. "Amara. Look, I know we're not actually related in this lifetime, but I want you to know I still think of you as family. If there's anything you ever need, I'll be here for you."

"Some things never change." Amara said with a laugh. "You're still sitting pretty in a position of power and still playing the protector. If you're ever in Japan, be sure to let us know." She said with a smile.

"We should probably head back and check on Serena." Michelle said and Amara nodded.

"We'll be heading back to Japan as soon as Serena is ready." Amara said looking over at Lex.

"Take care." Lex said as he opened his eyes and gave them a warm smile. Amara and Michelle returned his smile before they walked out holding hands. Lex smiled to himself. "Looks like you got your wish, Serenity. Amara and Michelle got a second chance for a happy future. In fact, we all did." He said to himself with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

By the time that Amara and Michelle had arrived back at Serena's house most everyone was sitting in the living room looking worried. As they entered the house Amy was coming down the steps after having checked on Serena.

"Well, how is she?" Amara asked when she spotted Amy.

"Nothing has really changed at all. She's still asleep." Amy paused a moment before continuing. "Raye and Rini are both sitting with her." Before she could say anymore Amara walked past her and headed upstairs to Serena's bedroom. Raye was sitting next to the bed and Rini sat down on the corner by Serena's feet. There were few times that Amara could recall Serena looking as small and fragile as she did right now. Raye looked up when Amara walked in. There were tears gathering in her eyes.

"She's always such an idiot." Raye said, fighting back the tears. "If she hadn't have used the Silver Crystal to become Cosmos then she'd be awake and laughing with us as we headed home."

"That's true." Amara said with a nod as she stood next to Serena's bed. "But I have to admit, I'm not sure how much longer we would have lasted if she hadn't become Cosmos. The last time we fought Galaxia we nearly paid with all of our lives and we didn't even manage to put an end to it. By turning into Cosmos Serena may have very well saved all of our lives not to mention the very existence of the planet, possibly the whole solar system."

"She's still an idiot." Raye protested. She knew in her heart that Serena had done the right thing, but she couldn't bare to see Serena die here especially not after making it through the battle.

"The Silver Crystal." Rini said suddenly as she hopped up and grabbed Serena's broach off of the dresser and brought it over to the bed.

"What are you up to, Rini?" Raye asked not having any clue why Rini was behaving so strangely.

"I just thought that maybe since the Silver Crystal made her change into Cosmos, then maybe the crystal could undo the changes." Rini explained as she held out the broach.

"I suppose it's worth a try." Amara said thoughtfully. "There isn't much else we can do to help her and at this rate she'll die anyway so there's nothing to lose."

"Right." Rini nodded as she closed her eyes and tried her best to control the power of the Silver Crystal. She'd only ever done it once and that was when she had been helping Serena defeat the Wiseman. She wasn't even sure if she had really been controlling it or if the one she had was only reacting to what Serena was doing with hers. There was only one way to know for sure if she could control the Silver Crystal and that was to try now. "Please, please Silver Crystal. Help Serena and give her, her life back." She pleaded with the crystal and to all of their amazement the crystal began to glow.

"Wow." Raye said as she watched Serena starting to glow as brightly as the crystal. Slowly the glow was traveling up out of her body almost like it was being pulled back into her broach. There was a blinding flash from both Serena and the broach. When it died down the broach in Rini's hands was no longer broken and Serena's hair had gone back to its normal golden color. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up.

"What's going on?" Serena asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You really scared us, you idiot! Pulling a stunt like that! You could have died on us!" Raye said hotly as she wiped the tears from her eyes in relief.

"Come on. Let's go home now." Amara said with a smile. Serena nodded. It didn't take long to get everything packed and everyone ready to go. Everyone started gathering outside as Serena finally came down the stairs and saw Clark sitting there on the couch.

"So you're really going?" Clark said sadly as Serena approached him. Everything had happened so quickly that he hadn't really had much time to think about what would happened when everything was said and done.

"Yeah. Despite everything that's happened my home is still in Japan." She said quietly.

"I want you to know that I'll miss you." He said looking down at the floor as Serena gritted her teeth. He was making this even harder for her than it already was. She liked Clark and was pretty sure that he liked her as well, but she knew there wasn't really any future for them. She had to think of her destiny to bring Crystal Tokyo into existence and that was something she was supposed to share with Darien, who she was still in love with.

"I'll miss you too. You've been a good friend to me while I was here." Serena said as Clark looked up at her.

"Only a friend?" Clark asked feeling a little hurt and Serena blushed.

"I really care about you Clark, but there's still someone back home that I'm in love with." She said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry." Her voice was hardly any louder than a whisper.

"Oh." Clark said with a sigh and stood. "Well in that case then you'll always have me as a friend." He forced a smile and then gave her a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"Bye." Serena said with a small smile before she headed off to join her friends. They all waved to Clark before teleporting back to Japan. Later that evening Clark met up with Chloe and Pete at the Talon. He'd barely seen them since Serena had waltzed into town and wrapped him up in everything that was going on.

"So where's Serena?" Pete asked, half expecting her to come through the door at any moment.

"She went back to Japan." Clark said causing Chloe to nearly spit out her coffee.

"She what?" Chloe sputtered. "What's going on? I mean she only just got here and now she's gone again? That just adds to all the suspicious circumstances surrounding her." She said to which Clark began laughing.

"You were wrong about her, you know?" Clark began. "Her family had an accident and she just needed to get away for a while, a change of scenery until she was ready to deal with it. It's a lot to take in." Chloe looked stunned for a moment.

"But what about the kid, Serena's kid?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Turns out they were rehearsing for a play." Clark lied. It was the first thing that he could think of. "Just give it up. There was nothing strange about Serena in the least." He said and Chloe finally after much convincing did just that. Serena was gone and that meant Chloe couldn't check up on her anymore. Clark couldn't help smiling a little about how things had worked out. He was glad to have met Serena and to have been included in her adventure, if only for a brief time. Clark sat back as he wondered what adventure would come his way next.


End file.
